To Be Human
by unleashedcore
Summary: Yupia. She was born into a family of rich scientists, but was never loved for. She was a slave to their experiments, her body sold away for torturous test. Because of her family's greed for knowledge she became a monster. One that craved power, and she got it... She wished to rise above humanity and she did. In reflection she just wanted to be seen... but it's too late for that now
1. Chapter 1- Restart

**Yeah I've been gone sorry. I might end up changing how she meets god, if my friend says it's not good. he's in charge of that but hasn't been around so I took matters into my own hands. lets read this story!**

The mission has been completed. It had actually ended twelve year ago today, but it all truly started when she decided to erase humanity. Now this great destroyer stood at the edge of a cliff, pure white hair blowing in the wind along with the pink scarf around her neck, as she overlooked the sea and listened to the sound of the crashing waves. She had her right hand resting on the end of a long rectangular blade that was sheathed in the stone. In her left hand she held a cracked black visor with sparking wires hanging off of it, dripping a glowing liquid most likely a type of fuel. Out of the pale woman's body the same liquid leaked out from her mouth and holes in her face and splattering onto the ground.

Her eyes were closed as she just listened to the pure peacefulness, the emptiness, her loneliness. Her calm expression changed to one of hatred as she gritted her teeth together and

squeezed her eyes tightly shut out of pain. Slowly she put more strength into her grip on the visor, cracking it more till it shattered. The glass fell to the ground as she began to relax her body. Taking in a deep breath she opened her hand and placed it over her heart.

"Goodbye"

The sound of ripping metal and flesh filled the air as she tore her hand into her chest. Her "blood" spilled out from her chest and splattered onto the ground with a sickening sound. Her eyes shot open only to reveal two hollow empty holes where her eyes should be.

She had impaled herself with her own hand! She stumbled slightly, before catching herself by tightening her grip on the blade. Using the strength she could muster she pulled herself up to stand as straight as possible while leaning on her crutch of sorts to give her body more support. Her mouth filled quickly with her blood, but she held it there. That is until she began to wrench her arm out. Her body harshly jerked forward which was followed by the sensation of vomiting as she began to cough up more blood as it slopped onto the stone. She gritted her teeth together as blood continued to leak from her mouth.

Then with one final pull she let out a breath she had been holding and looked up at her bloody arm to see she had pulled out something else… Her beating heart. She laughed hollowly and quietly as she faced it, exhaustion clearly being expressed on her face. Her heart was still connected to her, not by the blood vessels but by wires being attached from it to her body. This woman's enhanced body was most likely the reason for her heart and blood having a slight glow to them, but now that glow was fading, her breathing was becoming more shallow, and her heart began to beat slower.

She pulled her dripping heart close to the hole in her chest, gently as if she was cradling it. That last intelligent life on the planet was literally in her hands. She faced forward towards the cliff, panting and tired. Slowly she loosened her grip until she was supporting herself on her shaking legs. She took slow steps, limping and dragging her feet as she neared the end of the cliff. She was very clearly pained, but her eyes, the same hollow void that never once could even reflect, much less so any happiness or even innocents had a calm and understanding sadness to them.

She pulled her heart away from her chest and placed her other hand over it then brought it close her face. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head slightly, resting her forehead on her hands, appearing to pray. She never believed before but this was the end of the road with nowhere to go except forward. Her mouth barely moved to breathe out one sacred word and quickly tightened her grip. Blood leaked out from her between her two hands; she had crushed her own heart!

Her body fell forward as her mind quickly became hazy, and her senses dulled to nothing, yet her body felt light. Light as if a burden had left, she was no longer exhausted or was she alert, she was just in peace. Then she did something she hadn't done she smiled, not a crazed one out of a rush but a calm one of finally finding her joy. It was soft and weak but even so it was the purest thing she had done in her life. Her falling body hit the crashing waves as the ocean claimed this great destroyer, and she sunk into the depths.

The strangest thing ever, she could feel. Her current sensation was unnatural but it was spread across her entire body. It was relatable to floating but different from being in water, and the lack of rushing wind eliminated falling, it was just nothingness, then a light. The woman was in shock it should be impossible she had crushed her visor, leaving her with nothing but blindness. The small speck of light then quickly grew to an immense size and forced the woman to turn away as it exploded outwards into rings of many extravagant colors. She was in so much awe at what she had just witnessed tear began to fall from her eyes, not of self pity or pain, but just of joy.

"I must be dead… but if that's the case why me. I of all people don't deserve this… how it is fair," The woman said aloud in confusion as she continued to watch the sight before her.

"Great warrior, why are you crying?" A feminine voice echoed from all around.

"That must be god," the woman thought as she went about thinking of how to greet the deity, but then it hit her. Her whole life has been a hell and god has done nothing, she was more than angered at this fact, she was livid! "Why…" she started, her body shaking as the words formed. "Why the hell are you only here now! Where were you when I was born into being a human guinea pig! I was helpless… A little girl that never was normal. My childhood and innocence were both taken from me and I was tortured and experimented on until I became this! I thought you cared for children… why would you let one become a monster!" The woman was on the verge of tears and sobbing quietly. She never once thought much about her life or what she was doing until after she had already done it, her years alone helped her discover she did have some feeling to express, and she let it all out.

"I am here now to give you a new chance at life, that childhood you crave for so much. A different world with a new start. The choice is yours try again or is this where your story ends?"

The woman was taken back, no words left to say, nothing left to express herself with. A new life, another chance, a new world. It was so convenient and too good to be true but the offer was clearly given and stood. She already knew her answer but still thought deeply about it. A part of her wanted to say no so she was punished for her actions. She was hesitant, but for why she didn't know, she was sure she wanted this.

"Yes, please. I accept this," the woman said as guilt plagued her with the words that left her mouth.

"Good. Now tell me your name warrior."

"Yupia" the woman said with a sad smile.

And with that all of the color retreated back to a single point where it swirled together and bleed into that single white speck. It was the only visible thing in the emptiness, but only for a second as it quickly exploded in a great flash of white the enveloped everything.

Yupia's entire body felt cold, no worst the feeling was as if she had been stuck in a freezer. She was laying down nude, shivering in a fetal position, wearing only a pink scarf around her neck. She slowly opened her eyes, once again pleasantly surprised for her gift of sight, but as she realized where she was she was in disbelief. Quickly she stood up and looked around her only for hopelessness to quickly set in. She was alone in the middle of a tundra and realizing she was once again not only flesh and bone but a child. Despair rooted itself deep in her mind and she was terrorized because she could die in this situation.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" Yupia screamed out with rage, she couldn't believe it she was about to die after being promised a new chance at life.

She quickly reverted to acting her age and took the role of a scared lost child perfectly. She crouched down and brought her knees to her chest and cried. She wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to find comfort and warmth.

"I just wanted a chance; I don't want to die again, not like this. Why me!?" Yupia complained questioning why she was brought back. "Please… I'm sorry… I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she continued to apologize for any wrong doings she had done.

Then something struck her and she stopped. What was she doing! She chose to come back, to start over and she was going to make the best of it. With new confidence she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked forward and spoke with confidence.

"I'll make it out of here. I just need to keep moving forward."

 **You made it to the end. I was thinking that I should combine the first and second chapter since there both done, but my group decided it would be fine to keep them separate as too small chapters so here's the smaller of the two. Half the size I believe. anyway thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2- Road of Life

**Chapter two! Enjoy**

The numbness was the only feeling left. All the pain had faded and no matter how much she wished and willed, her body wouldn't move. Her limbs were colored black, while her whole body was covered in frost. Her chest was rubbed red; her skin peeled and her blood stopped running leaving only frozen scabs. All of her fingers on her right hand and both her thumb were gone, taken by her in strikes of hunger. Her violet eyes were dull, clouded, and glossed over; feeling an extreme dryness. She had no idea how much time had passed, but everything around her looked the same. She knew she was dying, she'd already lost the will to live mentally but her body hung on, slowly an all too familiar feeling rose up, she would black out soon and he could only hope this time she'd pass on.

Not too far from where Yupia laid dying two soldiers walked along the tundra's flat plains. These soldiers were wearing white-grey body armor with that covered their upper bodies. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, barring their mouths. They wore black pants, with some gray areas on them, and a belt with a few pouches. Both had a handgun strapped to their hip and a rifle in hand. As they walked the one with blue highlights on his armor let out a sigh of boredom.

"Hey man ever wonder why we're here?" The blue one asked.

"Well that's a deep question. It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night," The red one said, his head tilted slightly looking up at the sky.

"...What?! No I meant why are in in the middle of a this damned wasteland."

"Oh. Uh… yeah," The red one said sadly shaking his head to clear hi mind and walking with it hung low now.

"What was all that stuff about god about?"

"Um… I... it's nothing," The red one said trying not to look at his partner.

The blue one stopped him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dexter I'm here for you. You wanna talk about it?" The blue one asked out of worry and concern.

"No," Dexter, the one in red said as he glanced up at his friend, then did a double take. "Wait. The hell's that Leo?" Dexter said looking past Leo, the blue one.

Leo glanced over his shoulder something catching his eye. He turned around fully and using his helmet's zoom function he saw what appeared to be a person. A strange sight with them being miles from any sign of civilisation.

"Let's go, and Dexter call for some help," Leo said as he took off running towards the person.

He slowed to a stop as he reached… her. A horrible sight of a frozen naked little girl laying face down on the ice. Leo crouched down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck and feeling a pulse. It was faint but it was clearly there. He opened one of his pouches and pulled out a small folded reflective sheet and quickly opened it up and laid it on the ground. Carefully he rolled her onto and folded the emergency blanket over her.

"It's a little girl!" Dexter said out of breath as he finally caught up to Leo.

"She's alive. Did you call help?" Leo asked hoping his friend has done so.

"Yeah I did, they said they'll be here in five minutes most."

Leo let out a sign. It looked like they'd have to just wait.

* * *

"What can you tell me about the girl?" A man in a military officer uniform asked a stout doctor.

The doctor jumped slightly in a panic. "Ah James. She's stable and will live, but much of her damage is irreversible, she's lucky your soldiers found her when they did."

"What about her past and what is the extent of the damage?" James asked as he looked at the old doctor before him.

"She's we've had to amputate... Both of her arms, her left leg, and her right foot. As for her background information we can't find anything that might tell us who she is… a Jane Doe."

"Looks like Ms. Doe lost her eye too," James said peeking through the window before turning back to the doctor. "The schematics for your newest artificial limbs are complete correct."

"Ironwood have you gone mad! I know what you're thinking and you know we can't test that on her!"

"You were forced to by a masked person that threatened you. I'm due for an upgrade and with this girl here I will not be your guinea pig again," Ironwood then flashed his gun and looked the doctor in his eyes. "Pronounce her dead and move her to your facility to begin the procedure. Do it tonight."

Ironwood turned and walked away leaving the doctor alone. The doctor walked back into the room and looked down at the girl. He placed a hand on her forehead and began to cry. He fell to his knees and sobbed quietly. He couldn't believe what he was about to do to such a young girl.

"I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…"

* * *

Yupia was wearing a paper hospital gown and lying on a bed, unconscious. Her on the left side of her head her white hair was shaven off completely. Her left forearm from the elbow down, her right foot from her ankle down, her right arm from the shoulder down, and halfway up her left thigh down and her right eye, all of these were gone. She had bandages around each stump with metal braces attached into them with bolts. She had another bandage around her eye with a small metal plate in the side of her head, screwed into it.

The room itself was a large windowless white room that had only one entrance, a single door. Many tables and cabinets lined the walls and were placed within an arm's length of Yupia's bed. Not only did they have medical equipment on them but other mechanical parts and chemicals making it look like a crossover between a hospital room and a laboratory. Sitting in front of one of these tables was a balding old man, with white hair and a beard who appeared to be a doctor.

Yupia's eye began to flutter slightly as she was beginning to stir awake, and a constant beeping began to quicken in its pace. She opened her one eye and glanced across the room. Her breathing became rapid and and her eye widen once she she say her limbs. A small spasm, a jolt of pain from each of her stumps causing her to gasp slightly at the intensity of it. She turned her head spotting a stout old man in a white coat.

"Who are you!? What have you done to me!?" Yupia yelled trying to move but sudden sharp pains from the end of her missing pieces stopped her.

She no longer felt numb as an excruciating burning pain plagued her. She clenched her jaw but it was futile as she wailed, cried, and screamed in pure agony. The doctor shot up out of his chair causing it to fall to the ground. He quickly turned towards Yupia to see her in pain, and ran to her IV bag. He grabbed an empty bag that read morphine before turning and scrabbling towards a drawer. He swung the doors open and quickly grabbed a new bag. Running back to what was clearly her morphine drip he switched out the empty bag for a new full one then moved to Yupia placing his hand on her forehead causing her to flinched from the contact.

"Hey it's okay, the morphine should take effect shortly," the doctor said trying to give her some comfort for her pain.

"Where am I? Why did you do this?" Yupia said as she felt her pain begin to fade slightly, but her voice slightly hoarse from her crys.

"You're in Atlas, a medical facility to be precise. You were hurt, very badly. I'm sorry I tried my best," the doctor spoke in a solemn voice.

"What now?" Yupia asked worried about the response.

"We're going to help you get better, to fix you," he said as he flicked the metal brace on the stump of her left arm. "You'll get better," he spoke with confidence, but Yupia could feel a small hint of regret.

"Was this not what you wanted to happen?" Yupia questioned as she looked into his weary tired eyes.

"Young lady," She let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and and rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to save all of you, I wouldn't wish this upon anyone, but I'll try to make it so your life can become as normal as possible. Where is your family they must be worried sick."

"I… Um… I don't have one. A family that is," Yupia said as she felt felt a bit of awkwardness float about in the air.

"I see, I'm sorry for that," He said looking to the ground before he pulled a small device from his pocket. "Hold on I know someone that has been wanting to meet with you," he walked out of the room, leaving Yupia alone.

Her mind drifted as she thought about her new situation and what was happening to her. Then her thoughts shifted to what had happened to her. Her years of experimentation, mutilation and torture as she thought of the things she'd seen and felt. She was used and manipulated, changed into a thing far from human. This was different she couldn't read any ill intent coming from the doctor so either he was a great liar or telling the truth.

"General Attano! Major Specialist Ironwood!" Yupia heard the doctor say followed by a brief exchange of words that she couldn't hear.

The door opened and two men walked in both with white military uniforms on. The younger one stopped the doctor from entering and closed the door. Both men pulled up a chair as she sat next to Yupia's bed.

"Young lady what might your name be?" the older man asked as Yupia unconsciously flinched under his powerful gaze.

"Y-Yupia…" she said hesitantly.

"Hello Yupia it's very nice to meet you. I'm Corvo Attano and this is James Ironwood," The General introduced him and the stiff man next to him.

"What does the military need from me?" Yupia said becoming worried.

"Your condition. You see artificial limbs and things of that matter a secret that the rest of the world doesn't know about yet. This is mostly because they're still currently in the testing phase," Ironwood stated bluntly.

Yupia froze stiff, so was she being used. People doing this to help a poor little girl out of goodness of her heart was nothing but a load of bull. She was being tested on, "Oh think of the people this could help in the future," she did not consent and was there plaything. How could they just do that! Calming down she looked back down to herself, she was young, a child she could get away by playing the part. She made a confused expression on her face and tilted her head slightly.

"Huh?" when that came out of Yupia's mouth Corvo nudged Ironwood with his elbow.

"I'm sorry for that, you see you are the civilian and the youngest person we've used these on," Corvo said touching the metal brace.

"So you used me."

"No you were never meant to receive these, but the doctor acted under orders of someone and he won't tell us their name," the old general said sadly, then once again nudged Ironwood, shooting him a quick glance as well.

"You're special, but we can't let you be seen by the public eye. For the same reason I need to hid as well," with that said Ironwood pulled off his glove revealing a mechanical hand.

"You aren't a pawn or prisoner, but you also cannot leave," Corvo finalized, Yupia thought otherwise.

"Why can't I just cover up when I go out like him?" Yupia asked quickly trying to change his mind.

"The Major Specialist needs to be out to do his duty, and Yupia you still need to be monitored, not to mention the fact of your family predicament," Corvo stated, and laughed slightly. "And while I'd love to adopt a sweet little girl like you I'm far too old for anymore kids, my teenager at home is enough."

"But why do I need to be watched?" Yupia continued to try.

"Two thing, you being alone was the cause of this and you're still a child, amputation can seriously affect your developing body as well also you still need to learn how to use your new limbs," Ironwood once again stated, filling anything that Corvo left out.

"And why can't you watch me?" Yupia asked, and Corvo could tell she wasn't going to stop till she got her way.

Silence was quick to fill the room. Corvo also that might be a way for her to get the freedom she wanted. Ironwood was in shock, something like that being suggested to him. It was his fault for her implants, and karma was right there to come around full swing. Then with the small smirk that appeared on Corvo's face, James realized his life was about to change.

"We'd have to discuss that, and also see what the council will decide," The General said as he placed a hand on her head and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Promise, and you'll come to check on me too, right?" Yupia said with a genuine smile, she didn't know what to think of this man but he had the ability to make her feel and she enjoyed it.

"Of course," and with those two words General Corvo Attano had change the lives of more people than he could have imagined.

 **Foreshadowing a possible RWBYxDishonored and RWBYxRvB. And I know... WHERE'S THE ACTION. soon okay soon, but I want to have that have more of a emotional/physiological effect on Yupia and maybe those around her as well. The third chapter will take more time to get out, but if you want to read more stuff by me I have other stories so check those out... Or you know... don't. But jokes aside thanks for reading.**


End file.
